epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Pac-Man vs. Mr. Game
Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club. Or another installment of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games. Same shit. I finally managed to write this one- for some reason it was really hard to write this, but at least I'm done now. So, today, Pac-Man from the famous Pac-Man Series goes against Mr. Game & Watch from Game & Watch Series to see who's the true OG of video games- I mean, c'mon, it's Pac-Man. You should know who this is. If not, as Scraw would say, SHAME. Anyways, I think this was suggested by few people, but I don't have any suggestion picture with me, and I'm too lazy to go find one, so meh. If I remember correctly TK was one of them though. Speaking of which, read his new battle here, if you haven't already. I'd like to thank Tigregger for reading up on the verse too. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Pacman_1.png|Pac-Man G&W_1.png|Mr. Game & Watch EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! PAC-MAN! VERSUS! MISTER GAME AND WATCH!! BEGIN! Pac-Man: (starts at 0:20) Ruling Arcade since the 80's, you ain't gon' survive this To kick ya back to Black & White, I'm the most felicitous! Pac's the Judge of your rhymes, and I claim it ridiculous! Pop your Cherry and haunt ya like my name is Polybius! The OG Ghostbuster, eviscerate this Golvis bully You don't stand a Ghost of a chance against me, Octopussy! this Game Boy is gettin' cracked in the lyrical game of tags 'Cause I pack two large sacs like my raps, call me 2-Pac! Maim any Emmy-winning lame name like I'm premium, Got game and fame, lyrics that belong on both museums! You're in for a ride, (Blinky!) when Pac-Crew turns the tide (Pinky!) So step aside, (Inky!) Before we cap ya like Clyde! (Cly- wait, wha-?) (Clyde turns blue, but Mr. Game & Watch interrupts him) Mr. Game & Watch: (starts at 0:52) Your Ghostly Adventures can't stop the father of pixelation kill your appetite like your dead shows since their creation Hard-to-swallow rhymes, even for the nasty Kirby sick-call But no wonder, you're busy stuffing your mouth with balls I whack a wakka wacko who opens his palate for any pallet who's fame only comes from being stuck in Miyamoto's wallet Feel under the weather? I go Greenhouse on this climate I rock the model Fire, man, you spit more like a Fire Hydrant! A bloody tyrant, one touch of my verse and you'll disappear This google doodle better screw off, Pac 'n Roll outta here Bigger mistake than Atari's recreation? You on this mic! How can you win when you got overshadowed by your own wife? Pac-Man: (starts at 1:23) Monochromic spit, chronic spirit of gaming's used-to-be will be stomped Superflat, feastin' on this 2-D Fruity! The gaming industry's President, Waka Waka Flocka Walk over any Shadow Bugs like Tabuu used this sucka But the catch, is that you're worse than the Soviet clone trash Who wouldn't even be in this battle rap without Super Smash Mr. Game & Watch: (starts at 1:39) Pakk-u-man, this Dark Knight plays Pac-Man like I'm Batman Leave you in your maze for days, now Pac can't be Back, man! Talking about Smash when he's a newcomer who joined after me? I'll Smoke ya whole pack, got more depth than you'll ever be! Turn the Tabletop on the has-been, you need another reboot But it seems even your company just gave up on you WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! (Waka Waka...) EPIC RAP BATTLESSSHFUUGGHGHDh... (The logo gets eaten by Pac-Man, and after Pac-Man passed by a new logo drops) VIDEO GAMES!!!!!! Poll WHO WON? Pac-Man Mr. Game & Watch Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts